tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of New York
The '''Battle of New York '''was a major conflict in the Second American Revolution. It started out as a series of anti-government demonstrations in New York City, NY, which eventually escalated into a full-blown assault on the city by Raven's Rock forces. Background The rioting and anti-government demonstrations had been raging for quite some time by the time the Battle of New York occurred. Raven decided to go on the offensive, with sleeper agents launching a cyber-attack against US military bases in the state of New York. The city of New York turned into a full-blown conflict when Raven sleeper agents detonated chemical weapons during a riot against the NYPD. This was followed by an invasion of the city by Raven's Rock forces, using the chemical strikes as a smokescreen for the attack. Amidst the chaos, the United States government turned to a private military company\paramilitary force, Doom Company. Their initial mission had been to protect valuables belonging to Wall Street bankers. However, their employers abandoned them when the situation worsened, leaving their commander with a vendetta against the United States government, seething over what he perceived to be an "act of treason." In the wake of this, Doom Company turned against the US government, fighting both Raven and the government loyalists, seeing both as enemies. As the Revolution progressed, the battle in New York City became a slugfest, with neither side making any significant progress on their side of the war. Doom Company, determined to turn the tide of the battle in their favor, installed a jamming tower on top of the Stock Exchange, which was their military headquarters (until it was captured by Raven's Rock soldiers). The situation seemed desperate, until Raven's Rock came up with a plan of their own: Operation Blowtorch. The Battle With the city turned into a war zone, the city fell into war-torn ruins and utter chaos, with people attempting to flee the city amidst the battles raging in the city streets. Some parts of New York were evacuated successfully, but others were not, leaving citizens trapped in the city while Doom Company PMCs fought civilian anti-government militia groups, Survivalists the US Armed Forces, and Raven's Rock soldiers. Both Raven's Rock soldiers and Blackout Company PMCs occupied various parts of the city, with Raven's Rock occupying most of Manhattan and Brooklyn and Doom Company soldiers occupying Kips Bay, Murray Hill, Turtle Bay, and Midtown, in a battle for dominance and control of the city. Notable participants in the battle include civlians Sharon B. Nalley, Ronald Sturm, and Susan Everett, mysterious assassin codenamed Blue Shark and his partner Red Hornet, and Nathaniel Urbano, head of Doom Company. After Sharon was seen collaborating with anti-government rebels (she was offered assistance in locating lost friends in exchange for helping them destroy Doom Company's headquarters on Roosevelt Island), Urbano labeled her a traitor to the United States government and gave his men orders to find and eliminate Sharon, alongside the assassins Blue Shark and Red Hornet. Ultimately, Urbano himself was killed and Doom Company's HQ fell to the rebels following a rampage through the city executed by the rebels. In the aftermath of the battle, the city of New York was renamed Liberty City. Casualties from both Army personnel and civilians ran in the thousands. However, this record would soon be overtaken by the Siege of Washington DC, which was one of the most disastrous battles for the government loyalists, but the biggest victory for the anti-government rebels. Trivia *This battle contains references to the games Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Particularly Operation Blowtorch, which involved destroying an enemy radio jamming tower, and Operation Malestrom, which involves hijacking a submarine and using it to detonate a nuclear missile in space that triggers an EMP). *This battle also references Tom Clancy's The Division, which also involves a rogue private military company attacking government forces. Gallery Raven's Rock fighting on the bridge.png|Raven's Rock soldiers attacking a construction site in NYC Battle on the bridge.png|Camera footage from a Raven soldier's covert video camera showing a gunfight on a bridge NYC under siege.png|New York Harbor during the battle